Untouchable
by Vorcha Girl
Summary: He tried to be professional as he removed her armour piece by piece. He tried not to let his hands brush against her skin as it was exposed to his view and he tried hard not to let his eyes linger on her body, but it was hard. Oh god, it was hard to have the one thing he wanted so close to him but so far out of reach. (A fluffy and smutty Shenko one shot - Rated M for a reason!)


_Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect :) I just play with their toys and mess with their worlds!_

**A/N – Just a fluffy/smutty idea that I came up with while playing the Leviathan DLC not so long ago, and yes it has some adult content so hide your blushing eyes if that is not to your taste! This fic was loosely influenced by the songs Untouchable Part 1 &amp; 2 by Anathema. ****Cover art is by ME4Fan on Deviantart.**

**A big thank you to Jules Hawk who beta read for me.  
**

* * *

Kaidan ducked low. He pressed his body against the tangle of metal pipes and casing that he was using for cover, clenching his teeth as the reaper troops concentrated their fire on his location. Bullets whizzed above his head like angry hornets and the barrage of sound as the rounds hammered into the metal was deafening. He strengthened his barrier and when the firing paused he popped up, gunning down husks that had crept forward while he was pinned.

The rapid fire from his assault rifle took down a swathe of husks and they shrieked as their bodies exploded in sprays of gore, splattering across the deck of the structure they were trapped on. Liara let out a fierce cry beside him as she used a singularity to catch the left overs. Cortez and he quickly finished them off, Cortez with his rifle and Kaidan with a Cryo Blast. He ejected a spent thermal clip and stepped back beside Shepard's team, all three of them showing strain under such a sustained Reaper onslaught.

"How long has she been gone?" Kaidan asked Cortez, exhaustion blurring his eyes as he gazed around the deck, aware that more troops would arrive soon to continue the attack; no matter how many they took down, more just seemed to keep coming.

"An hour." Cortez glanced at him quickly, and Kaidan swallowed the lump in his throat as he realised that the shuttle pilot was starting to sound worried, "She'll be out of air soon, so she should be back at any time. Keep your eyes peeled, Major!"

The Reapers really had them on the rails this time, Kaidan reflected as he let his attention slip back out to the boiling ocean that surrounded them. Somewhere deep below him, under those murky grey green waves, Alexandra Shepard was looking for Leviathan in that clunky old diving mech. He was terrified for her, but Cortez had assured him over and over that the mech could handle the pressure. He just had to wait and trust, which was easier said than done.

They'd done everything they could while they waited; they'd fixed the shuttle and held back the Reaper troops, but until that pulse went offline and Shepard returned they were sitting ducks up on the deck. The Reaper troops just kept coming, all they could do was stand their ground and hope their ammo didn't run out before she returned.

Alex had always been the kind of girl to take stupid risks with her life if it meant saving someone else, it was one of the things Kaidan both loved and hated about her. It had got her killed back on the original Normandy when she'd gone back for Joker, and had gotten her injured multiple other times. But he had to admit that she'd saved millions of lives with her selfless actions.

It was hard sitting back and watching her take risks without saying anything, but he no longer had the right to interfere in her life. He loved her and had always loved her, but after putting his foot in his mouth on Mars and drawing a gun on her on the Citadel, well, he wasn't sure if she still loved him. He'd been an idiot to doubt her, and an even bigger idiot not to put his gun down as soon as he'd seen her come through the elevator door on the Citadel, but part of him had hesitated.

Shepard was too nice of a person to have said anything to him about it, but he could tell that his actions bothered her. Even though they'd made up and she'd allowed him back on the Normandy, Alex had kept her distance from him and things weren't as light hearted between them as he'd hoped. It was a struggle to get through the day knowing that he'd hurt her, and somehow saying sorry didn't seem good enough.

Whenever she was around, Kaidan became painfully aware of how he'd let her down. He got tongue tied trying to think of the right thing to say, so he stayed quiet. Alex wasn't much better, and though he caught her watching him sometimes with her deep blue eyes, she never said anything and she went out of her way to avoid even casually touching him.

A distance had grown between them that his own insecurities had fed, and now she was hundreds of metres below him, risking her life again. If she never came back and he lost her again, he'd die from the guilt of never telling her how he felt.

"Brutes!" Liara gasped as her Barrier flared around her.

Kaidan jerked his attention back to the deck as three of the huge beasts slowly loped their way towards them, husks swarming around them ghoulishly. He cursed and began firing, wondering how much longer they could possibly keep this up before they were overrun. Finding Leviathan would amount to nothing if none of them made it off this horrible world.

The brutes roared and one of them thumped its chest angrily, its beady eyes seeming to glare at them all in turn as it readied itself to rush forward. It was hunched over and about to run when something in the ocean distracted it; a large grey shape faintly visible beneath the surface as the water swelled and churned.

The diving mech burst out of the waves and stumbled onto the deck unsteadily as it powered down, sparking and hissing as the canopy opened and Shepard dropped out onto the deck. Kaidan almost yelled at her not to be stupid, surprised that she hadn't seen the brutes that were standing only metres away from her. But it was clear within moments when Shepard made a small effort to rise and then collapsed onto the deck that she was badly hurt and Kaidan felt fear, real fear, tighten around his heart.

The largest of the brutes let out a roar as it thundered towards her, scuttling around the mech and peering at her before it bellowed again and raised one clawed arm up, ready to swipe at her unconscious body. Kaidan fired at the brute relentlessly, as did Cortez, and Liara tried to hold it in a stasis, but nothing worked…and then the brute stopped.

It stopped as though confused and turned its head this way and that, like it was listening to something no one else could hear. The other two brutes caught up with it and without warning the largest one whirled around with a snarl and charged into its companions, clawing and biting at them as the three brutes began to brawl. They knocked the mech and sent it sliding into the foam topped waves but thankfully the fight moved away from Alex, the screams of the creatures deafening as they ripped chunks off each other.

Kaidan ran.

He heard Liara shouting at him to stop but he ignored her, adrenaline surging through him as hurled himself forward, leaping over pipes and ducts until he reached Alex and fell to his knees beside her body. There wasn't time to check her injuries, so he swung her arm around his neck and heaved her to her feet, thankful that she seemed to be semi-conscious and was able to take some of the weight as she stumbled along and followed him forward.

He could hear the brutes fighting behind him and every time the deck shuddered beneath his feet he worried that they were charging and were about to slam into them. But luck was on their side and they made it safely back to the shuttle, Cortez and Liara shooting down husks that came too close and then taking out the final wounded brute.

"We have to leave! Now!" He ordered the others as he heaved Shepard into the shuttle, dragging her limp body inside and leaving it to Liara to close the hatch behind him as Cortez scrambled forward to the cockpit.

There were the sounds of husks thumping weakly against the hull as Cortez started the shuttle and began to lift them from the deck. For a moment Kaidan thought they'd made it and they were safe, but an alarm sounded and he heard the pilot swear loudly as the shuttle lurched. There was a metallic grating sound, an electronic buzzing and the engines shut down again, the shuttle plummeting back to the deck with a bone shaking thud. For a moment none of them moved, then Cortez began shutting down systems and they were plunged into darkness.

"Uh, Cortez?" Kaidan could feel Shepard shifting under him and guessed she was coming around, "What's going on?"

"Systems failure in both rear thrusters, Major. I've had to shut her down." He could hear the pilot moving around and hitting buttons, "Give me a moment to get the emergency power up."

A moment later the dim red emergency lighting came on and Kaidan found himself gazing down at Shepard. She was lying still and cold under him and a thin trail of blood had run down her face from her nose. He hurriedly removed his gloves so he could help her. The lighting cast ominous shadows over her face and for a moment Kaidan was worried that he'd only imagined her moving. She was so cold and still…

"Shepard?" He gently cupped her face and his breath caught as his fingers rested on her icy skin; it was as though something had stolen all the heat from her body. "Shepard?" He repeated himself and gently traced her face.

"Is she…?" Liara hovered near him, her gentle features heavy with concern.

Kaidan gently took Shepard's hand and gave it a squeeze, "She'd so cold…"

Alex twisted under him unexpectedly and drew in a long shaky breath before she dissolved into a coughing fit, turning on her side and half pushing herself up as she gasped for breath. Her blonde hair, which she'd recently cut short fell across her face and Kaidan had to stop himself from reaching out and pushing it aside. He no longer had any right to touch Shepard, he'd given that up when he'd drawn a gun on her and killed whatever was left of her feelings for him.

"Shepard, are you okay?" Kaidan moved to help support her when her arms almost gave way and was surprised when she sank into his arms gratefully, her blue eyes dazed as she stared up at him.

"I'm fine." Her voice was scratchy and dry and she coughed again, turning her face away and coughing into the back of one arm "I feel like my head's about to split open, but I'm okay."

"Liara, get me the first aid pack." Kaidan tightened his hold on Shepard, pathetically grateful for the excuse to touch her.

The asari passed the emergency medical kit down and Kaidan wiped the blood from Shepard's nose, holding a small wad of absorbent dressing there it until the bleeding stopped. He could feel Alex shivering in his arms, her petite frame wracked with tremors, and he checked her over carefully.

"Physically you're fine, Shepard, but your body temperature is far too low." Kaidan told her, nodding his thanks to Liara as she placed two military issue blankets beside them. "You need to get warm."

"Later." Alex waved away his concern and glanced to the front of the shuttle where Cortez could be heard working, muttering under his breath, "I talked to Leviathan and it's going to help us…" She paused and frowned as the pilot muttered even louder. "Cortez, what happened?"

"The pulse must have done more damage than I originally thought." Cortez called back, "I'll need to go out and make repairs. We might be here for an hour or two while I get it done."

"I'll assist you." Liara pulled out her trusty Shuriken and quickly loaded it with more thermal clips, "There can't be many husks left outside, but just in case…" She opened the hatch and jumped out before Kaidan could stop her or offer his own assistance. There was one brief burst of gunfire and then she appeared at the opening again, "All clear."

"Will you be alright for a moment?" Kaidan tried to sound normal, but his voice came out slightly husky in spite of himself and he felt Shepard shift in his arms to look up at him again.

"I'm not a child, Kaidan. Besides, I'm fine…" Alex pulled away from him and started to sit up under her own power, but she was trembling so badly that she couldn't quite hold herself up and she fell back against him weakly, "Damn it."

He smoothed her silken hair back without thinking and gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he shifted her off him so she was leaning against the seats, "Just rest Shepard. I'm going to check outside and then I'll help you get warm."

He was moving to the hatch while he spoke and as he jumped out he thought he heard Alex mutter something softly under her breath that sounded like _'I wish'. _He paused and glanced back but her eyes were closed and she had curled up into a ball, shivering visibly. He wondered if he'd imagined those soft whispered words, and if he hadn't what they could have meant, but his attention turned elsewhere once he was out of the shuttle.

Cortez joined him and they scouted the immediate area before the pilot went back to the shuttle to check on the external damage and Kaidan went to check out the hanger that the diving mech had been in. By the time he was done making certain the area was husk free, it had started to drizzle and he jogged back to the shuttle. Cortez and Liara were talking by the open hatch and as he got closer he could see Shepard inside shivering where he'd left her.

"Major," Cortez flagged him over, "Liara and I are going to start repairs out here. Two of us should be more than enough for the job if you want to help the Commander."

Kaidan glanced at Liara who looked smug and avoided his eyes, and he wondered if the asari had suggested letting Kaidan tend to Shepard while she helped Cortez. He wouldn't put it past her to do something like that, she certainly was perceptive enough to realise that Kaidan was still madly in love with Alex. She was also the kind of person who would have jumped at the chance to bring two of her friends closer together when there was so much tension between them.

"Thanks." Kaidan murmured wryly, shaking his head at both of them as he climbed in and moved back next to Shepard.

He touched her forehead and her eyelids flicked open as she caught his gaze, the look in her eyes so trusting that it took his breath away. She smiled faintly at him and then let her eyes drift shut as she shivered and curled into an even smaller ball. Her skin had still been icy cold when he'd touched her and after some deliberation Kaidan decided that he had to get her out of her armour and get her into the blankets.

He moved back to the hatch and glanced out at Cortez and Liara who were animatedly discussing the rear thruster, "I'm going to close the hatch." He called to them, "Shepard's freezing and I'm going to get her out of her armour and try to warm her up."

"That's fine, I have everything I need out here. Just don't take off without us once I get this bird fixed." Cortez gave him an easy going smile and turned back to his shuttle.

With a final nod to Liara, Kaidan climbed back into the downed shuttle and closed the hatch; sealing Shepard and himself into the small space. The sound of rain drumming lightly the hull was the only sound as he moved back to Alex and knelt beside her, hesitating as he looked into her face.

She was so beautiful and it had been so long since he'd been this close to her. His hands trembled as they hovered over her prone form, itching to touch her but frightened of what he'd find when he did. How long had it been since he'd last held her body against him? Since he'd told her how much he loved her?

Too long.

Kaidan swallowed hard and tried _not _to think about it as he placed a hand on Alex's shoulder to get her attention. "Shepard?"

Her eyes opened slowly, as though it was an effort, and she blinked dazedly as she shivered. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to take your armour off and put some blankets around you, okay?" He watched, fascinated as the tip of her tongue slid out to moisten her lips as she considered his words and nodded her acceptance.

"Okay." Her teeth chattered on the word and she uncurled from her ball, her hands trembling as she tried to pull her gloves off to help him. "I'm so cold."

"I know," Kaidan said as soothingly as he could and set to work on her armour.

He tried to be professional as he removed her armour piece by piece. He tried not to let his hands brush against her skin as it was exposed to his view and he tried hard not to let his eyes linger on her body, but it was hard. Oh God, it was hard to have the one thing he wanted so close to him but so far out of reach. His own hands trembled as he removed her final armour plates - he didn't think Alex noticed.

She sat shivering in her underwear, her tanned skin incredibly pale under the emergency lights. Kaidan moved to wrap the blankets around her but she grabbed his hand and he found himself staring into her intense blue eyes.

"Body heat," she muttered and gave him an innocent look that was totally at odds with the image that flashed through Kaidan's traitorous mind. "These blankets w-won't b-be enough. I need skin to skin contact to w-warm me up. You're b-biotic so your skin is r-really warm," she stuttered over the words as her teeth chattered and she clung to his hand even harder.

"I can get Liara-"

Alex shook her head and tightened her hold on his hand. "No, I t-trust _you_."

"Sure, if you're comfortable with me." Kaidan's expression softened as he gazed down into her gorgeous eyes and steadfastly ignored the voice in the back of his head that loudly reminded him again of the last time that he'd had skin to skin contact with Shepard. "Just give me a second."

He removed his own armour quickly, piling the individual pieces neatly next to Shepard's. He wasn't wearing much under his armour - just a skin tight pair of shorts that were the absolute minimum that he could get away with. Idly he wondered what the hell Liara and Cortez would think when they eventually came in, but it didn't matter. Shepard was the only one of them who'd had N7 survival training, so she'd know best if body heat was best for this situation.

Unless she was doing this to get close to him again.

The idea sent a pang of excitement through him and he clamped down on his thoughts furiously. _Stay professional, Alenko! _

Alex was watching him, Kaidan realised as he finished and turned back; her eyes gleamed softly in the darkness. He came towards her and pulled a second blanket over them as he slid under the rough material with her, barely suppressing a sigh as she seemed to melt into his arms. Shepard curled herself into his body without any help from him and Kaidan cradled her against his chest as she shivered.

He always forgot how tiny she was and how fragile she seemed to be when he held her close. She fit perfectly against him and Kaidan wrapped his arms tightly around her as she burrowed against his chest - resting her face in the crook of his neck. He wanted to make chitchat with her, to ask her what Leviathan had been like or what she'd said to it, but he couldn't think of anything except her body against his. So they sat in silence for a few minutes while her shivering slowed and ceased.

"You're so warm." She shifted against him and her breath tickled his neck. "This feels good."

Kaidan swallowed and tried to ignore the heat that was spreading through him at her words, but his body was already reacting to the feeling of Shepard on his lap, and he knew that sooner or later his feelings were going to manifest themselves physically. She shifted so her back was against his chest and Kaidan stifled a groan as her backside ground against his hips; the movement drawing a reaction from his body that he couldn't control and which she couldn't fail to notice.

"Kaidan?" Her voice was soft and she shifted against him again, her soft curves pushing against the growing hardness between his legs.

He swallowed before he answered. "Yes?"

"Why don't you talk to me anymore?"

Kaidan struggled for an answer; she sounded so sad. Was it possible that he hadn't stuffed things up with her as badly as he thought? Had Alex been waiting for him to make a move on her after inviting him back on the ship, and he'd let her down with his silence?

He'd been so certain that she was upset and disappointed in him.

"I wasn't sure you wanted me to talk to you." He curled one muscular arm around her waist, waiting to see if she'd pull away, and when she didn't he tightened his hold slightly. "I thought you were still upset about me pulling a gun on you on the Citadel."

"You were just doing your job," Alex sighed softly and wriggled against him so deliberately that Kaidan realised it was on purpose. "I knew you'd come around when I explained myself."

"Did you really?" Kaidan closed his eyes as she shifted against him. "So why didn't you talk to me?"

"I wasn't sure what to say." There was a pause and Shepard sighed softly. "When you didn't seem interested in me I assumed that you didn't care anymore." She shrugged and wrapped her arms around herself as she drew in a breath. "It just seemed easier to stay away from you when I wanted you so much. Being in the same room with you and knowing that you don't love me anymore was too painful."

Her voice broke and Kaidan closed his eyes and wished he hadn't been such a fool; that he'd done something to show her how much he still cared. All this time they'd been dancing around each other fearfully when they'd both wanted the same thing.

It wasn't too late for them though - the fact that Shepard was with him now and asking questions was all the proof he needed that he hadn't stuffed things up beyond repair.

"Shepard, I never stopped loving you." He tightened the arm around her waist and pulled her back against him snugly. "I want you as badly as I ever did!"

"Mmm." Alex shifted in his lap again and chuckled throatily as Kaidan groaned, "I can tell how much you want me." She turned over and straddled him with a knee on the floor on either side of him, far more energetic than he'd expected her to be given her state, "I want you too."

She lowered her head and took his lips in a slow, sexy kiss as her hands traced down his chest and over his abs. Kaidan groaned and wrapped his arms around her, tracing his fingers down the length of her back and cupping her ass, his body aching to be even closer to her. His eyes opened abruptly as he realised they were doing and he grasped her shoulder, breaking the kiss and pulling her back from him.

"Alex, we can't! Liara and Cortez are right outside!" Kaidan's body was tight and hot with need, and it took every ounce of his self-control not to pull her back to him.

Alex raised an eyebrow and glanced at the door, "They said they'd be out there fixing it for at least an hour." She stood up and Kaidan struggled not to groan with disappointment, but she only walked over and locked the hatch then turned back and smirked at him, "I'm not willing to wait another second for you, Kaidan Alenko."

Kaidan tried to make himself protest, to say something sensible, but the sight of Alexandra Shepard walking towards him in her underwear stole his breath away. The injured shivering woman who he'd been holding in his arms only minutes ago was gone and Kaidan wondered if she'd somehow planned this, although that was impossible. His mouth ran dry as she crawled back into his arms, kissing him again as she settled in his lap.

She laughed, muffling the sound as best she could as he kissed her lips and then trailed kisses down her neck and along her collarbone, his teeth lightly nibbling at her skin as she clutched him tightly. It felt wonderful to have her against him, her still-cool skin smooth as silk against his body. He'd been dreaming of having her like this for months, and he was famished for the taste and feel of her. He wanted to kiss each inch of her body and reacquaint himself with every part of her, but they had limited time so he made do with exploring her curves with his hands.

She seemed just as hungry for him as she ran her hands down his body and slipped them into his shorts without any hesitation, wrapping one hand around him, laughing softly when his hips bucked under hers. He pulled her bra down, exposing her breasts and he cupped and shaped them with his hands, then fastened his mouth on one perfect mound. She whimpered in pleasure and Kaidan smiled against her as he circled his tongue around her erect nipple before turning his attention to the other breast to give it the same treatment.

He felt nervously excited as she slid down his body and pulled his manhood from his pants, her mouth enveloping him in its warm depths. She swirled her tongue around him sensually and Kaidan groaned as his hands tangled in her hair and he thrust his hips up towards her helplessly. She almost purred as her head bobbed up and down and he felt his body tighten further as she brought him close to the edge and then pulled away.

Kaidan caught her to him as she climbed back into his lap and he helped her pull her panties down, a slave to the thundering need that had possessed him. He kissed her deeply and he slid two finger into the wetness at the apex of her thighs, groaning again as he discovered for himself how wet and ready she was for him. He couldn't wait any longer; he was so hard and aching that he had to be inside of her now.

He pulled Alex closer as she panted and positioned himself at her entrance, pushing himself up into her slick warmth without missing a beat. They groaned together, quietly, and Kaidan's hands slid around to grab her, pulling her against him as he thrust his throbbing length into her all the way. It felt wonderful to be sheathed inside of her and he paused to savour the feeling of her enveloping him tightly.

"Fuck me, Kaidan." She groaned and raked her nails down his back, her voice a sultry purr in his ear as she arched against him, "Show me that you love me."

How such an angelic looking woman could have such a filthy mouth on her, Kaidan didn't know, but he was happy to oblige and rolled his hips upwards as he began to move inside of her, thrusting his swollen length deeper and deeper. He wanted to be gentle and take things slow, but Shepard was wild above him. She urged him on with gasps and whimpers, her body tightening around him as she rode his long, hard movements.

He'd never imagined in his wildest dreams that he'd be making love to Shepard in the back of a shuttle while Liara and Cortez were outside making repairs, but the thought that Alex wanted him so badly, and was so wild for him that she'd take this risk, was exciting and intoxicating. He growled and tipped her back so that she lay on the floor and used the purchase of the ground to drive himself deeper inside of her, her body gripping his length tightly as he took her harder and faster.

Kaidan knew he couldn't hold out much longer, she was so tight and warm around him that each movement brought him closer and closer to the edge. He could feel heat pooling in his stomach as the excitement built, but he gritted his teeth and forced himself to hold back as he heard Alex's breath hitch in her throat and felt her tense under him. She whimpered and moaned and suddenly cried out softly as she reached her climax, throwing her head back as her muscles trembled helplessly.

"Kaidan!" She gasped his name desperately and he felt a swell of masculine pride as she writhed under him, strung out on sensation.

Her body tightened around him rhythmically and he groaned in ecstasy against her mouth as he kissed her, burying himself as deep into her body as he could as he finally let go and exploded into her depths. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him as they fell to the side in an exhausted huddle, her arms holding him to her tightly.

Kaidan nuzzled her neck and allowed himself a few moments of peace. He would have liked to lie like this for the rest of the day, with Alex's body spooned against his. It felt so right. But the idea of Cortez and Liara coming across them like this wasn't quite so enticing and after a moment he sat up.

"Warm now?" He asked playfully as he found Shepard's underwear, passing it to her as he straightened his own.

She nodded and sat up beside him, "Yep, although you might need to warm me up again later."

Kaidan chuckled as he began to pull his armour on, watching Alex affectionately as she did the same, occasionally casting teasing looks in his direction. When they were done Shepard folded the blankets they'd been rolling around in with a smirk and then shoved them under a seat, winking at Kaidan conspiratorially. He grinned back at her and opened the hatch, sticking his head out to see Cortez and Liara still hard at work on the rear thruster.

"How's it going?" He asked casually as he ran his eyes over their sodden and ruffled appearance, wondering if he should offer to help.

"Almost done, sir." Cortez looked up and nodded, "How's Shepard? Is she feeling any better?"

"Yep." Kaidan somehow managed to fend off the satisfied smirk that was threatening to spill across his features as he innocently smiled at them, "I managed to warm her up."

"Good to hear." Liara beamed up at him, "We should be ready to leave in a few minutes."

He grinned at the asari as he pulled his head back inside and left the hatch open, settling himself down on a seat next to Shepard, "They're almost done." He told her casually as he slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her gently against him, resting his cheek on top of her head.

"That's a pity." She murmured softly, glancing up at him with twinkling blue eyes, "I rather enjoyed this mission."

"Only you," He brushed her unruly hair out of her eyes and smirked at her, "would enjoy risking your life in a diving mech and almost freezing to death."

"That's true enough." Her red lips turned up in a small smile and she leaned forward to press her mouth suggestively to his ear, "But that wasn't the part I enjoyed the most, _Major_."

Kaidan chuckled despite himself and dropped a kiss on her nose, "Commander Shepard, you're an incorrigible flirt."

Alex laughed and the sound warmed Kaidan's heart like nothing else, "Only with you."

Their lips met in a slow and passionate kiss, a kiss so full of love and everything they hadn't said to each other in the last few weeks that Kaidan felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest. Shepard drew away slowly, her eyes watching him lovingly as she sighed and relaxed against him contentedly. He tightened his arm around her and felt her snuggle in close as they watched the rain drizzling down outside, both of them warmer and more content than they could ever remember being.

It was a perfect moment, and no matter what the odds against it, it was how Kaidan planned to spend the rest of his life.

* * *

**A/N – Ah, true love! I hope you all enjoyed this story. I have two more oneshots about the same couple: **_**Coffee and Chocolate**_** and _'Twas the Night Before_. I'm in love with Alex and Kaidan.  
**

**Reviews are, as always, very welcome. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
